ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Cell Arena
A large stone arena modeled after the arena used in the world martial arts tournaments of old. Cell designed this place to hold his Cell games a sequence of fights to determine the fate of the earth. The cell games begin an unexpected interloper The arena lies in ruin, fighters bodies strewn around haphazardly all of them dead through sheer force to their heads and chests. What is even stranger is what remains of cells head lying in a small crater on the ring it is beaten and a dark aura eminates from his neck seemingly prevetning his regeneration. he is conscious but not coherent from the look on his face. Bastion appears first activating the beacon shard so Shin doesn't get lost in time. He surveys the destruction "Oh man this is a massacre." he checks the bodies finding no sign of life "Part of me is morbidly impressed towa could turn someone so weak into someone capable of this but it really makes me worry about she could do if she really had no more options. Like a rat backed into a corner i suppose." Shin appears in the time alongside Bastion a few moments later spinning his sword. "Hey Ba-- whoa." he says looking around and seeing the destruction. "Well, someone was head-happy." Shin says walking over to Bastion and then placing his sword in its sheath. "I wasn't all up to date, what happened here?" he asks. "Erston and Ubu might have filled you in about the time during their patrol days in which Towa took over hercule and made him a legitimate threat to the Z fighters. Apparently that caused a ripple effect and a few timelines ended up with the same thing happening, this is one such world and from the looks of it he has even less control" Bastion notices Cells disembodied head on the ground "the reason we never intervened with most of these is that he targeted cell and 16 trying to stop him triggered gohans transformation as normal so the timeline was a little skewed but not enough that it needed us. This one however seems like he has gone completely overboard and is probably not going t ostop." Bastion looks around noticing tire tracks leading out "Lucky for us it seems he chose to drive back, we have to find him and defeat him so trunks can do a time wipe" "Since when did this become discount Code Lyoko?" Shin asks nobody in general as he stretches. "Alright, let's go fight Mark." he said following the tire tracks. Bastion scratches his head clearly not getting the reference "Yeah sure, it wont be hard to track the car, i'll halt it you be prepared to intercept if he tries to take initiative." Bastion and Shin take the mountain pass Bastion choosing to run so its harder for him to be detected. The car is actually rather close evidently not having left that long ago. "ready and break" Bastion leaps over the car landing a short distance infront of it before firing his fist clean into the engine block, the combination of the loss of engine power and the impact of the fist send Hercule flying out of the front window. It only takes him a second to regain his baring and turn it into an opportunity to strike at Bastion Shin rushes forwards and slashes straight down onto Hercule's wrist which normally would have cut it clean off but instead only moves it out of the way and Hercule punches the car sending it off into the distance with a twinkle. Shin laughs seeing a flying car and backflips to gain some ground along with Bastion moving back. "Hey, you must be Mark, nice to meet you." Shin says taking out his second sword. The villianous aura swirls around Hercule, his body is tensed and ready for combat his breathing heavy and enraged "DONT YOU DARE CALL ME THAT" He swings his fist sending a wave of the aura at Shin and Bastion, the wave hits shins swords pushing him back slightly. Bastion lets it push him into the air using the gap to re-attach his arm "I'm Hercule Satan the martial arts champion of the world. I will destroy anyone who gets in my way" Bastion brings out his tonfas "yeesh what an attitude, i think we might need to beat him back down to size" Bastion flips backwards landing in his combat stance jumping from foot to foot "Hey Shin i just thought does the one who beats him get to be the new champion?" he smirks jokingly as he prepares for battle. "Hey that's a good point... dibs!" he shouts rushing forwards and throwing a few kicks at HErcule before being pushed back and gracefully landing next to Bastion. "Alright, no dibs, whoever beats him gets the title of strongest warrior in this dimension, let's have fun with this!" Am i still not perfect? NO THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!!! Trunks is explaining ot Bastion and Akashi that occasionally areas of time occur that cannot be rewritten and often require destruction to prevent damage to the main time lines. These are known as fractured dimensions and are usually held togehter by a single entity known as a divergence catalyst. Trunks looks into what it is and immediately starts sniggering to himself "Ok you two this one shouldn't be too difficult to locate" he holds back a grin "yeah you wont miss this catalyst be wary though its hard to leave a fractured dimension while the catalyst still exists" Bastion looks aprehensive "Uh should i be worried that you are finding this so funny?" He rolls his eyes and then shrugs "well whatever our job is to fix it either way so i'll take your word for it. Hmm i am curious as to what a world that requires destruction could be" Akashi appears alongside Bastion "At least this won't freeze me like last time. And those... Yetis", he said with a slight chuckle "But meh, I'm curious about divergence catalyst but I guess we'll find it" "good then step here" he places what looks to be a clock gear on the floor and it opens a small portal upon stepping on it Bastion and Akashi are teleported to the archepelego in which 17 and 18 were absorbed the air seems thicker and has a purple hue Yamcha and Tiens bodies are both laid on the ground both dead. Bastion goes over to them "damn second time i come to this timeline and once again corpses. I wonder if it was the divergence catalyst that killed these 2" "Prolly or the purpose aura affected people", Akashi said stepping out of portal, shrugging the feeling what appears to be thickness in air "Uh, so any ideas? Or do we berzerk in?" The sound of shuffling is heard and after a few seconds later android 18's lifeless corpse falls onto the pile "i could have been perfect, the ultimate being the pinicle of power. That dream is lost as now i am this abomination." A creature jumps from the above hill landing before them he is shaped like a cell jr only with orange skin resmbling the turtle school gi and the turtle hermit crest on his chest. Bastion immediately bursts out laughing "oh god that is hilarious, I mean i have seen cell at his worse but still this is just great i needed a good laugh" bastion just keeps laughing occasionally catching his breath "I'm gonna take a shot in the dark and guess he is the divergence catalyst" Akashi does a suppressed laughter "He sounds hilarious", he said before controlling his laughter "Does look like it, I mean, there wasn't gonna be an orange cell thingy in original timeline" He twitches "you dare mock me, i will not stand for my perfection to be mocked you maggots" he rockets forward headbutting the still laughing bastion flying back "you, will die for your insolence" Bastion taps his hand to the ground backflipping and landing with his tonfas drawn slowly finishing his laughter "totally worth it, allright mr orange celly bean i tihkn its time you got scrapped if you are perfection then we must be gods by comparison" "I reckon we can scrap your metal even at your best but", he says smirking "I don't wanna pull another Vegeta you know. But I guess I'm done laughing, let's end this perfection", he said slipping a laughter at the end. Sephexo * Health: 54,158.15/90,000 * Barrier: 7,104.375/22,500 * Strength: 51 * Speed: 85 102 * Stamina: 330.6/500 * Mana: 0/0 * Blast Gauge: 5/5 * Equipment: Combat Gloves, Armored Uniform, Ninja Sword x2 * Effects: +25% Phys. Damage, +20% Damage Resistance, +20% Speed, +10% Stamina Cost * Blast 1: Afterimage * Blast 1: Solar Flare Scylar * Health: 46,544.3/120,000 * Strength: 85 97.75 * Speed: 90 108 124.2 * Stamina: 413/700 * Mana: 0/0 * Blast Gauge: 1/5 * Equipment: Dragonian Scale-Swords Sword x2, Dragonian Hand-Wrappings Gloves, Dragonian Bonemold Uniform * Effects: ** +20% Speed Sword x2Equipped ** +10% Stamina Consumption Sword x2Equipped ** +25% Physical Damage Gloves ** +20% Damage Resistance Uniform ** +4% Speed/Strength Fight Starts Now!Active ** +25% Arcane Resistance Dragon ** Immune to Sig/Counter/Ultimate Damage Intagibility/Inactive * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 1: Solar Flare * Blast 2: Crushing Claw * Signature: The Earthen Divide Fight * Turn Order: Sephexo, Scylar * Sephexo meets with his opponent and looks them over. "You're a dragon...? Such a strange creature. I guess... you should meet the rest of your brethren in the afterlife." he says raising his swords and launching after the dragon slashing left and right until he hops back and holds up his hand creating a protective aura around himself (9 Dual Slashes, 6 hit, 5,783.4 damage, Barrier) * Scylar chuckles, stretching his arms out. "That was a nice attempt, but not good enough." He retorted, holding out his arms, the scales on his hands extending outwards into swords. Swords "Lets get this show on the road." He then rushes at the character, slashing at their barrier as he passes, spinning as he slides behind the enemy. Dual Slashes, 5 hit, 9,562.5 damage to barrier * Sephexo watches the dragon dance around him before he reaches out with his sword and stops the assault easily. "Such pride... it's too bad your kind never stood a chance." Sephexo disappears and slashes downwards from the sky at the dragon before lining his blades up and swings them one after another in succession making it difficult to block the attacks (10 Dual Slashes, 8 hit, 7,711.2 damage). * Scylar leaps away, doing a backflip, landing on one leg. "For someone who talks about pride poorly, you sure do show a lot of it. Especially hiding behind that little bubble of yours." Scylar stands, charging his energy, observing the enemy. * Sephexo watches his opponent and looks at him with his red eyes glistening through the hood's darkness. "I could have made an even more powerful barrier had I wished... I only wanted to play fairly with you." he explains clicking his fingers and showing a larger barrier this one armored stronger than the last by three times. It then dissipates and vanishes back to the normal aura. "Please... do you wish to die? If so then come, I will make your end quick." * Scylar laughs. "You're rather amusing. I bet my father would have loved to smite you to pieces." He then stamps his raised foot into the ground, a red aura appearing around his body. Pump-Up He then charges at him full on, slashing at his limbs before leaping away again. Dual Sword, 7 hit, 15,395.625 damage to the barrier, 1,966.5 passes to damage Sephexo. * Sephexo blocks the blow with his arm and holds Scylar off seeing some mist drop off of his arm. "Hmm, you've actually damage me. Not that it matters in the slightest." he states creating a sword of energy from his hand that punctures the dragon's abdomen from point blank range and extends roughly a foot out of his back. "Now... tell me... does this hurt?" he asks before tearing out the blade and using his actual sword to cut at him (10 Dual Slashes, 8 hit, 7,711.2 damage) * Scylar chuckles, wiping a bit of blood off of his lip. "No, can't say that is does. In fact, I rather enjoyed that. Lets do it again sometime." He says before charging at him, slamming the Angel's head into the floor. "Now tell me," Scylar cracks his neck, "does this hurt?" He then proceeds to stab at the Angel's body. He then jumps backwards, getting into a combat stance. Dual Sword, 2 hit, 3,213 damage * Upon Scyler stabbing through the heart shaped hole in his chest he finds that he stabs deep into the ground instead of Sephexo. As he leaps back, Sephexo stands up and dusts off some black mist from his body. "I figured since you could see through that hole in my chest you'd know there's nothing there. Oh well." he rushes the dragon and slashes at it multiple times with his swords until finally he slashes the dragon upwards and sends it into the sky. (10 Dual Slashes, 7 hit, 6,747.3 damage) * Scylar scoffs and hovers in the air for a second. "This is awfully cute. Such a shame that my father's power is still locked. But I'd rather not use that here. Too much of a waste." He then falls down, spinning like a top, slashing at the Angel. Dual Blade Strikes, 6 hit, 9,639 damage * Sephexo holds out his hand as a blinding light emits from his palm. "It seems you're depending too much on your father's power... can you do nothing on your own?" (Solar Flare, Hit, -20% Speed). He then charges the dragon and slashes at him multiple times with his swords. (9 Dual Slashes, 7 hit, 6,747.3 damage) * Scylar sighs. "I really don't like bright lights. Just saying, you annoying kid." He then charges at the Angel using his other senses, slicing at him repeatedly. Dual Sword Slashes, 4 hit, 6,426 damage * Sephexo looks at Scylar as he swings wildly. "Well then, you mean this?" he asks shooting another bright light into the dragon's eyes (Solar Flare, hit). He then charges after the dragon with several slashes of his own. (9 Dual Slashes, 6 hit, 5,783.4 damage) * Scylar sighs. "You're really into some cheap parlor tricks. Didn't your mother ever teach you that's not nice?" He says, standing still, letting his sight return. * Sephexo looks at his dragonic opponent as they stand back from his blast. "Well, I guess we should widen this gap then shouldn't we?" Sephexo then disappears and reappears in various locations before holding his hand outwardly at Scylar and slashing at him with his free one using the last to create a blade and jab him through the chest. (10 Dual Slashes, 7 hit, 6,747.3 damage) * Scylar grabs Sephexo's sword and pushes it out. "This is rather annoying, bud. I'll just have to try and make this go a bit faster." Scylar then triggers the aura again Up and then blackflips, before opening his mouth, releasing a blinding light Flare, hit, and then rushes at Sephexo, slicing at his body. Dual Sword Slashes, 6 hit, 11,084.85 damage * Sephexo is cut back by the blades and then pushed into a corner before he grabs the last strike with the sword and holds him in place. "I'll admit, that was good. Not good enough however..." he then thrusts Scylar back and creates another blade swinging at Scylar. (10 Dual Slashes, 8 hit, 7,711.2 damage) * "You're such an arrogant little kid. It's rather pathetic, honestly." Scylar says, charging at him, slashing his blades across the angel's torso before turning and quickly rotating, slashing the blades into his back. Dual Sword, 5 hit, 8,032.5 damage * Sephexo watches more mist fall off of his body as the attack damage his cloak and body underneath. "Kid? I assure you I'm not a child even in comparison to how old you dragons live to be." Sephexo rushes the dragon with his blade formed by his ki and slashes at the dragon a few more times before jumping back. He creates another powerful aura around him and protects himself from attacks. (9 Dual Slashes, 6 hit, Standard Barrier, 5,783.4 damage) * "You've a lack-luster understanding of dragons. You're simply too blinded by your own arrogance to see that." Scylar then activates the Red Aura Pump-Up once more, launching at Sephexo, slicing him into the air before darting up and across multiple times as he flies upwards. Duel Sword, 7 hit, 15,395.625 damage to the barrier * Sephexo watches his barrier crack violently at the dragon's buff and simply remains quiet observing his opponent's movements and develops a strategy of attack. The fool truly thinks he has a chance. Oh well, you'll have them in the universe. he thinks to himself as a side note. (Skip Turn, recovered 125 Stamina and 5% Health from Passive Skill) * Scylar sighs and retracts his blades, cracking his back and neck. "Welp, this was fun, but seeing as I'm just wasting valuable time and energy here, I'll be on my way." Scylar turns around and begins walking away. "Oh! By the way," Scylar looks over his shoulder at the angel, "You can't live your whole life being a bubble-boy." With that, he walks a few more steps before quickly vanishing in a blur. Forfeit * Sephexo simply laughs at his opponent fleeing. "Yes but it seems you'll forever stay a daddy's boy. Shame you're not a very good fighter otherwise you may have come in handy. Oh well, live in fear until we meet again. Then I'll kill you swiftly." he says to himself as he removes the barrier and fades away into darkness. * Sephexo wins, 30,363 EXP earned * Scylar loses by forfeit, 39,374 EXP earned Category:Earth Category:Earth Rp Area Category:Earth Battle Grounds